This invention relates to golf clubs, especially to a putter which enables a golfer to repair ground surfaces related to golf, which ground surfaces are herein referred to as turf, while the golfer remains erect. This makes it unnecessary for the golfer to have to carry one more golfing tool, that is any tool the golfer may carry to repair the turf. This improved putter may also be used to perform several other functions.